


Rare Forgiveness

by ColoredLatte



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mature TommyInnit, Mental Health Issues, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredLatte/pseuds/ColoredLatte
Summary: He's no god. He's just a kid despite all the claims he has made in the past. He's no skilled warrior who can slaughter dozens in a matter of seconds nor is he an intelligent speaker who can move people with his words alone. No, he just Tom Sim, a 16-year-old Minecraft YouTuber who makes people laugh for a living. But...He takes a glance at the group surrounding him. They laugh with slight fear but with also hopefulness for a bright future.It wouldn't hurt to try to change the future if it meant they can one day smile without pain.or Tommyinnt, Minecraft Youtuber, teleported into the DreamSMP right at the start of the L'Manberg War of Independence. He has no idea what's going on but at least he'll try to right some wrongs within his time here. After all, this is not just a game anymore.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Rare Forgiveness

It was a good day.

Tom Sim was on his way back home from his quick trip to his local grocery store. He had to grab some ingredients for a bake-off-stream he was doing later this week with his friend. 

While he's not one who likes showing their private life online he can't help but do something different to celebrate his recent milestone. He passed 5 million subscribers on Youtube and he wanted to treat his fans with some calm content to help balance the heavy lore streams he's been doing recently. But of course, he's still him so wanted to make it a competition so he made it a bake-off. He can't spoil his fans too much.

But surprise surprise when he went to check this morning to see if he had any ingredients he found almost complete bare cabinets. Considering he had to take Betty and Walter for a walk anyways he could take this time to go pass by the grocery store to get all the ingredients he needed and some other needed materials.

With a quick text to Tubbo asking for the list of ingredients he went off. It only took 30 minutes to get what he needed so now he's on his way back home with one hand full of bags and the other with Betty's and Walter's leash.

It's surprisingly a chill day. The sun was out and about while the streets were bare as they can be. He keeps his distance from people as he should, making sure Betty and Walter were keeping up with him.

Tom adjusts his mask as he passes the familiar park that's close to his house. He checks his watch to see that it's 10:46 am. He's almost home.

He thinks about today's schedule. He didn't have school today so he has the whole day to himself. He's gonna stream later tonight at 5 pm so he has time to do his history essay he's been putting off for some time now. When he finishes he has to set up the date when he'll do his collaboration with Wilbur-

Tom's thinking is put to a halt when he feels someone run into him. He quickly jumps back into a safe distance and brings Betty with him. 

"Sorry about that-" Tom says. He looks back to see who bumped into him. "-You okay?"

Tom's eyes widen as he takes a closer look at the person he bumped into.

They look young, probably in their 20's. They appear to be short than him. A white hoodie with a whirl design covers their body with some black ripped jeans and white sneakers. Their light brown eyes stare right back at him with their brown caramel hair being ruffed by the light wind. The person holds an expression on their face which shows shock and recognition at the sight of him. What is most astonishing about them was the fact they were holding an old leather book which has a glowing purple hue. 

" Hey…" Tom starts, "You-"

Tom gets interrupted by Betty barking and Walter whimpering. He looks back at them to see that Betty seems to take a defensive stance and growling at the stranger while Walter was trying to hide behind Tom. Tom quickly kneels down and pets them to calm her down. He whispers kind words and in a few moments, they were able to calm down and lean toward his touches.

He looks back to the stranger to apologize but instead finds an empty sidewalk. He looks around confused and shocked. He didn't hear anything indicating footsteps or movement. He stands up and lingers for a second before walking back home now having a story to tell his friends when he gets back.

Tom gets home in a few minutes. He announces his arrival as he puts down the bags on his kitchen table. He takes off his mask and shoes. As he removes the leashes from his dogs he gets a call from discord. He checks his phone and relaxes at the familiar profile picture.

"Sup my Bro!" Tom said in an overdramatic tone, a grin on his face. "How's my favorite YouTuber?"

A laugh comes from the other line. "I'm your favorite YouTuber?"

"No, I lied," Tom smirks as he puts the food away. "It's Viki Star."

" Aww man maybe one day." The other voice replies in a fake sad voice.

" Anyways," Tom chuckles, putting the last food product in his fridge. "How are you Tubbo?" 

" I'm fine! I'm doing some late assignments and I'm about 2 seconds from having a breakdown so I need a break. "

Tom walks up the stairs leading to his room. " Well, what do you want to talk about? How am I gonna beat your ass in the bake-off?"

Tubbo lets out a snort. " You keep telling yourself that Big Man. For your information, I've been practicing. I'm so gonna sweep the floor with you."

Tom enters his room and closes the door behind him. Tom rolls his eyes with a fond smile on his face. "You need to train another 100 years if you have a chance to beat me. "

Tom hears Tubbo chuckle from the other line as he powers on his PC. "Sure discount Technoblade." 

"Hey!" Tom exclaims, "I'll have you kno-"

Tom stops as he takes a look at his PC. His screen seems to show Minecraft open but instead of the usual main menu, it just shows a white screen. Tom raises a brow. Weird. He just turned on his PC so Minecraft shouldn't even be open. What's worse it's just a white screen. Don't tell me-

"Tom are you good?"

Tom snaps out of his trance by Tubbo's worried voice.

"...Yeah. Sorry. The weirdest thing just happened with my PC."

"Really? What is it?"

"Minecraft is open but it just shows a white screen." Tom tries closing Minecraft but it doesn't work. Instead, Tom jumps as black words start appearing on the screen. "What the fuck?"

Tubbo now a heavy concerned voice says, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah? It just-"

Suddenly time just stops. 

He feels his body become numb. He can't hear anything but a loud beep familiar to a hospital monitor. The sounds of Tubbo's screams become null as all Tom can do is stare at those black words on the screen.

_**Start Over?** _

And with that Tom's sight went black.


End file.
